


Para substituír el abrazo del cielo

by AdelaideScott



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya fue a la ceremonia porque aún apreciaba a Gino y Kallen Kouzuki pudo haber sido cualquier pendeja tetona. No los odia. Pero teniendo en cuenta dónde la sentaron, pareciera que ellos sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para drabble diario+Misión insana.Tabla colores.10.Gris.

_Say, could a feeling that's even_

_clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?_

**Sakamoto Ma'aya-I don't need promises**. 

**.1.**

Solía huír de él porque su abrazo asfixiaba. Tenía fé en que sin importar lo lejos que llegara con el Mordred, tarde o temprano, Gino notaría su ausencia antes de que la calefacción fallara. Le gustaba también hundirse en la ilusión azul del cielo, tomar fotos de las nubes, que se le cerrara la garganta y le sangrara la nariz, no porque se odiara, sino porque así quedaba convencida de que estaba viva. Soportar los regaños de Bismarck valía la pena. 

-No...vas a lastimarte a propósito, ¿verdad?-Gino le palmeaba la cabeza y ella ponía los ojos en blanco, exhausta. 

-Idiota. 


	2. Chapter 2

El cielo no tiene forma. Es una bóveda interminable. Sabía eso de niña pero quería desafiarlo.

El novio y la novia en el altar. Todos los que asisten a su unión existen y no existen. Son como los manteles o las guirnaldas, son como el cielo, así de lejanos e irreales, una mentira de los sentidos. Vacío. Como el estómago de Anya aunque su dedo siga presionado en el botón de la cámara y saque cientos de tomas que no le importan en lo más mínimo.

-Cuando los ví juntos en Ashford, pensé que la novia sería usted, un día...


	3. Chapter 3

Rivalz se ríe nerviosamente, agarrándose la nuca. Eso ya habría empeorado la situación, pero por supuesto, faltaba... 

-Si sirve algo, pienso que deberían sacar una ley en la que especificaran que los ciudadanos británicos no pueden contraer nupcias con los japoneses... 

Anya fue a la ceremonia porque aún apreciaba a Gino y Kallen Kouzuki pudo haber sido cualquier pendeja tetona. No los odia. Pero teniendo en cuenta dónde la sentaron, pareciera que ellos sí. 

-...lo que no significa que tenga prejuicios racistas... 

Tamaki pone una mano sobre su muslo y la frota sin disimulo, sonriendo como si estuviera cerrando un trato. 


	4. Chapter 4

Anya se levanta, arroja sin energía un puñado de arroz a la pareja, concentrándose en las fotografías que ya no necesita, para no mirar a Gino a los ojos cuando le sonríe. Vuelve a repetirse que Kouzuki podría ser otra cualquiera y se ahoga en su propio veneno al saber que no es cierto, pero que si lo que ellos tuvieron no era legítimo y en cambio, aquello que los ha separado en este día lo es, entonces ella prefiere no creer en la verdad. Las británicas son buenas haciendo eso y ninguna sabe llorar si no conviene al orgullo. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Esperaré en el estacionamiento para ir luego a un hotel.-dice volviendo a sus asientos, donde Rivalz y Tamaki la miran, levantando sus abrigos y a punto de seguir a los novios hacia la recepción. Se da vuelta, consciente de que ambos miran a su espalda unos instantes, antes de observarse el uno al otro y aunque los dos empiezan a cuestionarla, es el japonés el primero en alzar la voz, de entre los invitados que también dejan la Iglesia. 

-Me habla a mí, ¿no? 

-A los dos.-repone Anya, a penas por encima de su hombro, medio sonriente, solo algo triste. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada mío, solo el fic.


End file.
